Roymeo and Rizaiet
by Genasyz
Summary: the military decides to play the story of Romeo and Juliet and it would've been perfect, IF he had gotten the part. Now Roy could only watch Riza with another man from the sidelines. But will he? Chpt2:A Kiss Is Not As Simple As A Greeting. ON HOLD
1. one should not be so hasty to refuse

**Title: Roy-meo and Riza-iet**

**Summary:** The military decides to play the story of Romeo and Juliet for Halloween and it would have been perfect, **if** he had gotten the part. What happens when Roy entertains Mr. Jealousy? Sit down and do nothing? I don't think so…

**A/N:** I'm three days late in posting this story. It's so typical of me to be late. (sigh) I've recently fallen in love with this pairing, but I'm not so sure whether I got their character right so please inform me if I got it all wrong. I hope you guys will enjoy! I took a break from writing and it just feels weird not to have anything to write so I'm back in the FMA section! Yeyy…I hope you guys enjoy reading. (smile)

**Rating:** K+...it's safe, don't worry.

* * *

**Roy-meo and Riza-iet**

**Chapt. 1 One should not be so hasty to refuse.**

_Oct. 24, Wednesday_

Riza glared at the ringing object on the philandering Colonel's desk and strode toward it, restraining the terribly strong impulse to chunk the phone out the window.

"Hello? Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye speaking." She introduced herself to the caller, redirecting the boiling irritation in her blood on the poor phone's handle as her grip tightened around it. Faint chatters came from the it.

For some reason females all over Amestris have been calling since early morning with their shy, girly voices that made her want to shoot someone. Specifically someone with black hair, a pair of cunning onyx eyes that matched that familiar smirk named Roy Mustang who should've been back _three hours_ ago.

"I'm sorry," Riza interrupted with hostility. "Sir Mustang is out at the moment, but I'll tell him that you called—ah, yes ok then, Suzanne. Goodbye." She ended the call before the woman could gush about her _darling_ Mustang, carefully noting not to slam the phone back on the table—it being _his_ unpleasant habit that she had been trying to correct.

A ticked Riza settled back to her own desk, head steaming as she tried to continue the much interrupted work. But just when she was about to let go of the matter and cool her head, the man couldn't have picked a better timing to enter the abandoned office.

"Oh, Lieutenant, you're still here? It's getting dark. You should be getting home soon," the Flame Alchemist said in his cool voice, stretching as he sat down on his chair. "Man, I'm beat!"

Her bundle of nerves, gradually thinned by the numerous calls, was in danger of snapping when she spoke. "**Sir**," she stressed the word rather frighteningly. "I am absolutely positive you didn't need **three hours** for a bathroom break! Where exactly have you gone off to?"

The man rested his eyes and sighed wearily. "I got hungry after my trip from the loo so I decided to buy an apple from the market square. Good stuff for the body, you know. But as I was heading back to the office, a suspicious man ran into me. I heard a poor beautiful woman crying for help, screaming: 'Help! Help! That man got my wallet! Help, anybody!'" Riza rolled her eyes at his lame imitation of a damsel in distress. "So I did what any gentleman would do in the situation. I ran after the man for the rest of the afternoon. Believe me, that man had legs of steel! But then, of course, I caught him after the three hour chase by using something he didn't have which is—aside from good looks and alchemy—this," he tapped his head proudly. "So then I returned the woman's wallet and arrested the thief. Not only did I do my job as a state alchemist, but I made a _gorgeous_ woman exceedingly happy as well." He posed the back of his head on his chin and sat crossed legged. "By the way, did _anyone_ call while I was away?"

Her right eye twitched uncomfortably. "Why,_ yes_, sir. I listed down the names of those who called. Would you like me to read them for you?"

He grunted without looking at her so the _13 feet paper_ rolling on the floor went unnoticed. "Let's see, Roxanne, Kathleen, Jeane, Marie, Denise, Beatrice, Erica, Dyan, Anne, Jenny, Samantha, Jane, Alice, Jena, Celine, Leanne, Jessy, Jillian, Abigail, Nicole, Elizabeth, Catherine, Jacqueline, Amy, Kirsten, Michelle, Kelly, Natalie, Raissa, Natasha—"

"Ok! Ok! I get it!" he mumbled, sinking into deep thought. "Hmmm... I didn't think women would be raving to watch a horror movie this coming Halloween…and how did my plans leaked to the whole female community? I swear women are such complicated creatures."

"They probably want to use the movie as a lame excuse to sling their arms all over you in the dark." Riza muttered, stopping herself to make a horrified expression at what she had done. She did **not** say that out loud.

Creases formed on his forehead. "Excuse me, Lieutenant?"

Oh, yes, she **did** say it out loud.

"Nothing, I was just talking to myself. I told _all _those girls that you'd return their calls and since I haven't read the list halfway, I suggest you start making those calls soon," she advised, unhooking her coat from the stand. "And by the way, sir, you're not getting away with the work you left unfinished today to do your heroic deeds. We will resume tomorrow. And if you manage to create another excuse, I will make sure that your work will be _tripled_ day after day until you stop putting off work. Good evening, sir." Riza left the moaning Colonel to make his calls, which, by the length of the list, would take a while. And guilty as she felt with invisible horns protruding from her head, she couldn't resist but to laugh about it on the way out.

* * *

_Oct. 25, Thursday_

The lady lieutenant walked on the hallway that morning smiling at her subordinates to reply a good morning, Black Hayate trailing at her feet. Morning greeings such as that were only natural, but the greetings from her office mates gave her were out of the ordinary; her radar for picking up suspicious actions peaked the moment she stepped into the office.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! A pleasant good morning to you!" a burly Major Armstrong cried in his usual topless, jaunty self.

Havoc and the gang were smiling their needy smiles people had when they needed a BIG favor desperately. She figured out as much.

She laid her bag on her table and sat on the edge. "Alright, what is it?" The four—excluding the Major—crawled on their knees.

"Lieutenant, we're desperate!" Breda pleaded, the rest nodding. "Please say yes!"

Riza stared at the men with a look between shock and cluelessness. "H-huh? Say yes to what?"

Havoc laughed nervously, the cigar never leaving his mouth. "Well, you see…we're in a tight, agonizing situation of…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy surrendered and slumped his head on the cold, hard surface, color slowly draining from his face. He couldn't do it anymore. It was too much for him. It was the end.

"Sir, please stop over exaggerating. It isn't _that_ much. And it wouldn't be like this if you did your work yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that instead of spacing out, complaining, making phone calls not related to work, taking unusually _long_ breaks, and cleaning windows." She told the man bluntly.

Mustang glared in his defeated state and pouted. "Slave driver."

"I work _under _you, sir," Riza reminded, returning to her desk. "Now, would you please stop complaining? You're almost done."

"Fine. Boss driver." He grumbled, slanting both eyebrows. He struggled with the last document and released his pen after signing the last sheet as if it just burned him. "There! Done! I wasted my whole afternoon in the office."

Riza blew her golden bangs away from her forehead, completely wasted in exasperation. "Thank you, sir! And yes," she cut him off, "You may plug-in the phone now."

As Roy fixed the device back on his desk, Riza gathered her belongings and prepared to leave when Havoc's request daunted her mind. She was already pulling her coat's sleeve up her arm when the phone stared ringing

_"Lieutenant, another favor, would you ask the Colonel about it too?" Jean Havoc said through a newly lit cigar. "It might greatly solve our problem if you did. He listens to you…in a different sort of way. Promise, ok?"_

_Better said than done_, she was regretting that promise already at the stupid question she'll be asking him, but a promise was a promise. "Sir," Roy's onyx eyes met her amber ones before he answered the phone so that it kept on ringing. "Do you—Are you busy on Friday night?" Ok, so she chickened out and twisted the question, but she still asked, right? So technically, she didn't break her promise.

For a moment, Roy didn't hear the phone's noisy ringing, his mind too busy swallowing what she had just said. Even for a moment there, he actually thought Riza was asking him out! _But Riza doesn't ask anybody out so his must be a trick to get me work overtime on those files I hid under the table…_ He scratched his head and replied immediately, not giving it much thought.

"Yeah, I have a date that night." What he said was true since a girl at the coffee shop asked him out two days ago. (Yes, unfortunately, women are the ones asking in his case.)

"Oh. Ok then. Good night, sir." She whistled for Black Hayate to leave the room.

"Good night, Lieutenant," he followed, picking up the phone.

Outside, Hawkeye leaned against the wall and breathed in deeply. "Thank God!"

* * *

_Oct. 26, Friday_

Mustang couldn't focus on his date, a gorgeous woman of blonde in a stunning black gown with a plunging neck line, and so far everything the woman said went in and out of his ears. Even the desperate gestures she made with her hand on the table in hopes that he'll top it with his own went unnoticed by the distracted Colonel. His mind was flying back to early that morning when Riza came into office looking…_normal._ The more he thought about last night the more suspicious he became. "Are you busy on Friday night" is definitely an asking-you-out type of question._ So then why would she—the Riza Hawkeye—choose that type of question if she doesn't want to go out with me? It must be a trick after all. But then if it wasn't a trick and was the other option, did my answer break her heart? She seemed normal enough when she walked into office today so it can't be. Still, beneath that strong mask could lie a broken woman…_

"Roy-kun!"

The man gave a minor jolt in his seat. "Hmm?"

The woman stared at him anxiously. "You haven't touched your dinner. Is everything alright?"

He smiled it off and fed himself a tasty slice of steak, wondering if he would be dining with Riza if he hadn't blown her off. _It's not like she's the type of person who displays her feelins for eveyone to see . I'll just ask her tomorrow since cracking this case will just give me a headache if I pursue with just my maybe's. Wait, how stupid! It's not like she'll admit it after I refused…I wonder if I gave the wrong answer…_

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one! Thanks for your time and please review. It's a tradition that should never be broken. Read and review! (smile) Updating dates will be random since my mom set this 'parental control' curfew on school days, but I'll avoid making people wait on this story for a long period of time (I'm saying months, guys.) Thanks for reading!

**--Gen-- (I'm OpEn FoR yOuR OpInIoNs. CoNsTrUcTiVe CrItiCiSm is ALWAYS welcome. And don't leave this page without reviewing!)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Full Metal Alchemist anime. I don't even own the dvd! My sister does. (Booo)


	2. a kiss is not as simple as a greeting

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! (Was it too long?) Being the book addict that I am, I couldn't put my books down to update. The suspense is unbearable. I just really got to know what will happen next X) but here's chapter two! I hope this'll explain everything. enjoy!

* * *

**Chapt. 2 A Kiss Is Not As Simple As A Greeting.**

_Oct. 27, Saturday_

Roy walked calmly to work, not caring if he was earlier than usual since Riza's abrupt question wouldn't have let him sleep anyway (not that he got much of it during the night.) so a very sleepy and tempered Colonel made his way up the stairs and into his office.

The scene behind the office door, he found, was an effective wake-up call in which a Havoc and a Lieutenant Hawkeye were holding hands behind the desk table. He felt his jaw drop a few inches as he ogled the pair through the three inch space the door allotted. Havoc raised her hand to his lips (he didn't have a cigar on) while she talked. She slipped her hand away from his touch and cupped his face with it.

Roy felt a tingle racing down his spine as he spied on the two.

"Colonel, what are you doing?" Fuery inquired, peeping into the room with his boss. "Whoa. Havoc's making his move!"

The flustered Colonel silenced the subordinate and held his breath when Havoc's lips moved to taste hers.

"Havoc's really serious about it eh?" Breda mused, head popping under the two. "That was close!"

Roy gladly received air into his lungs when Riza eluded the kiss.

"Oh? I didn't think Havoc really meant…that he was serious about…._it_." Falman piped in above the three heads. "It's good to see a person so passionate."

Before Roy could speak up and inquire of his 'passion', Black Hayate rushed ino the room, bumping agains the door as he went to his mistress.

Havoc claimed his hands and stepped away. "Oh. Colonel, you're early today."

Riza followed his actions and also backed a few steps, surprised and somewhat embarrassed at the sudden number of audience.

The four men by the door stood up and fixed themselves, equally flustered by the exposure. Only Havoc dared to break the awkward silence Black Hayate brought along from his morning walk.

"Well, Colonel's here so I suppose break's over. See ya, Lieutenant, and if you don't mind, I'd like to meet with you for lunch. That ok?"

The Lieutenant's mouth curved slightly upward and she arranged the day's work to keep her hands busy. "Sure, I don't mind."

Several whistles were heard at the hallway after the men departed and left the two alone. Roy collapsed on his chair, analyzing the situation while he shifted to his favorite 'thinker' pose. It was common for him to think ahead, but this time, even he will have to admit that he was thinking too much on an area where the military is unconcerned.

"Is something wrong, Colonel?" Roy rolled his eyes to the woman standing in front of his desk.

"Nothing's wrong. I just didn't imagine you to be the romantic type." He saw her eyebrows pull up, magnifying her brown eyes.

"Well, sir, as much as possible I don't associate romance with work," she cleared.

"Ah. Well, I must admit I was a bit shocked with you and Havoc's sudden….uhh…_public display of affection_. I didn't consider he would make a move on you, but" he added quickly. He had no idea how that last sentence slipped out of his mouth. "I hope both of you the best."

Riza stared at him, speechless for a while until she cleared her throat to recover; minding the papers in hand. "Sir, you must've misunderstood. Havoc and I aren't…seeing each other in a romantic light. We were rehearsing our lines, meaning everything you saw by the door was only pretend."

It was his turn to gape. "Rehearsing for what?" he asked, feeling momentarily relieved before she replied.

"For the play on Halloween of course." From his perplexed stare, she knew she would need to elaborate on the subject. "The play, sir. You know, the one the military thought would be a good opportunity for all military men to relax and enjoy. Major Armstrong's heading the play." She caught the look of fascination upon a new discovery written all over his face. "May I remind you, sir, that you signed the acknowledgement slip concerning the matter. Next time I'll have to remind you to actually read before signing."

He rubbed a thumb on his chin. "Hmm…I'm not surprised why the Major got chosen for the job. So what play did the major choose?"

She shrugged her shoulders casually and simply replied, "Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh…what's that?" Roy asked sincerely, turning pinkish. "And what's it about?" he had a guess it was one of those things a person should know with his ABC's.

"Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet! It's a tragic tale of love between two people born in feuding families." She noticed a change in his expression; he shot her a humored look.

"I didn't know you read _romance_ novels, Lieutenant."

"Actually, the story is written more as a poem, sir. It's a marvelous work." Hawkeye twitched, inconspicuous enough for him to miss. "And sir, it's considered a classic. Also, I'm sorry to say that perhaps there are many things you don't know of my personal habits." She was about to say something more, but Roy was quick to change the topic of conversation.

"Who are you playing then? Juliet?" her nod encouraged him to continue. "So then Havoc must be this Romeo guy?" as he said it, Roy felt an unusual interest on the subject.

"No, Havoc's playing Count Paris, the person supposedly to marry Juliet. It may not look like it, sir, but Havoc's really into acting."

"Oh?" The man swung the revolving chair around, purposely to avoid eye contact. "So…who's playing Romeo?" the unsettling feeling grew in his stomach, and he innocently queried whether he ate something bad.

"A friend of mine. I thought since he does theatre as a hobby he'd be interested. He's coming tomorrow."

Roy weighed his jaw on his other hand. His men's conversation made sense... in a totally different way. "So I suppose Breda, Fuery, and even Falman is on this play too, right?" it was more of a fact than a question. He swept through his raven locks and kept his voice as natural as possible. "So then, why wasn't I informed about this…casting call? Not that I mind, because I don't." he minded and it was all over his tone, but he was lucky she hadn't noticed at all.

Riza paused momentarily. "Well, the Major originally wanted you to play the part of Romeo, but you said you were busy with your own plans when I asked you last Thursday so we had to look for someone else."

A solemn, dumbfounded look was all he could muster. _**That**_ was it. _**That**_ was why she asked the question that absurdly bothered him all day—and night. How stupid could he get to think Riza was asking him out? He felt like laughing at himself for such an absurd idea.

"Sir, don't feel bad about it. We understand perfectly that you would want to spend Halloween in a different manner. Besides, we found our Romeo anyway," she said, misinterpreting the devastated look. "You're absolutely free to go to the movies on Wednesday night."

"Uhh…right." He had curiously forgotten all about that—even with his phone ringing day and night.

"Now," The Lieutenant ducked under the table and reappeared with a handful of folders. "Back to work. Black Hayate discovered an interesting batch of papers that seemed to escape my eye, _under_ the desk."

Roy made a tormented face._ No…._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Roy answered the phone, praying not to hear another female. "Oh, it's you." He grinned at the sound of a friend's annoying voice. For once, he was happy to hear from him. On the other line, Maes greeted him loudly enough to give him a deaf ear and resumed his incessant chatter of his Elycia-chan.

"Hey, Maes, would you like to see this play on Halloween? You can bring Gracia and Elycia," he suggested, tapping the end of his pen on the table.

"Uhm…sorry, I can't. but Gracia and Elycia-chan's coming so I don't mind you escorting my beautiful girls to the show."

Roy frowned. "Why not? You got something to investigate? Riza's playing the lead role and the rest of my subordinates deserted me to enlist on this Romeo and Juliet."

"Yeah, I know. And I can't come because _I'm_ also part of the cast."

The pen slipped from his fingers and fell on the table. _Why is everyone on that stupid play?!_ "I see," he muttered coldly. "What's so great about this play anyway? Maybe you could tell me."

"I'm playing Prince Escalus," a pleased Maes boasted. "It's fun, I suppose; I might as well try something new for Halloween. Romeo and Juliet is a great story. I've read it to Elycia-chan a hundred times. It's her favorite story book. Want to borrow it?"

Maes heard him sigh on the other line. "Sure. I'll see for my own eyes what's so special about this Romeo and Juliet."

He smirked, concluding an entertaining theory to his friend's frustrated reaction to something so trifle. "Alright, I'll drop it by your place. You know, Roy, it's such a waste that you refused the part of Romeo, but oh well, it's your decision. I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to see Riza rehearsing with someone else. In fact, changes might be even better." It was hard to curb a laugh when he heard a noise of someone falling from his chair.

Roy barely recovered from the fall when regret stepped in.

"Oh, by the way Roy, when are you—" Roy slammed the phone back in place, ending the call loudly.

By the door, Riza faked a cough to get his attention. "Please stop doing that, sir. That's the _fifth_ phone this year, and speaking of phone, I see you're bold enough to sneak a call while I was away from lunch."

"How was your date with Havoc?" He said, hoping to divert the topic from his phone call. Strangely, a squeezing pain sliced through his stomach as he said it.

"Fine, sir. And it's not a date, it's rehearsal." She snapped. "Now about that phone call…"

The man gulped, thinking fast. "Did anyone tell you how beautiful your eyes are, Lieutenant?"

"No flirting in the office, please."

He grabbed his pen and resumed work. _Oh boy…._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The State Alchemist came home a tired man. Pulling the keys from the knob, Roy stepped in his empty apartment room with a sigh. He tossed the keys on the table and unbuttoned his uniform so it wouldn't get too warm. As he strode about, he found a storybook sitting prettily on his bed, the title written in big, slanting letters.

_Romeo and Juliet_

His gaze lingered on the picture of a lady staring wistfully at a man who cupped his hand at the back of her neck a while before retreating to the kitchen for a refreshment. With a beer fresh from the refrigerator, Roy eased himself on the couch with his book. The picture on the hard cover captured his eye again. Imagining Riza, he turned to the first page.

_Long ago in the beautiful city of Verona lived two rich and noble families, the Montagues and the Capulets. They had been mortal enemies for so long that no one could remember the cause of the original quarrel. Now there was Romeo, son of Montague. He was young, handsome, impulsive, and in love with the gorgeous yet cold Rosaline who paid no attention to his declarations. Thus, Romeo dedicated himself to misery. In order to cheer their good friend, Benvolio and Mercutio suggests they go to Old Capulet's feast, stressing that Rosaline would be there. And so to the feast they went in disguises._

As he read, the story played in his mind. Only that it was Riza he saw preparing for the feast held by her father for her to meet the rich Count Paris; it was Riza he saw looking absolutely besotted as she stared at the masked Romeo whose heart was stolen by the mere sight of her.

_It was unknown to Romeo that his cover had been discovered by an angry Tybalt, Juliet's cousin, and he began wooing the young Juliet and stole a kiss from her before departing._

He sputtered beer all over his white polo at the said kiss. A kiss! Still coughing, Mustang resumed to his reading, chiding himself for making such a big deal out of it. Besides, the book didn't exactly say where. It could've been the cheeks for all he knew.

_Later that evening, Romeo climbed over the wall into the orchard at the back of the Capulet house, driven by his passionate longing to see sweet Juliet's face again; almost at once he caught sight of her who had come to her bedroom window to look out into the night. She was in grief upon learning that the stranger who had captured her hear was a Montague and she cried out her love for Romeo, oblivious that he was there, hiding and hearing everything she said until he could stand it no longer and made his presence known._

A look of repulsion dwelled on his face at their cheesy confessions and not too long after, they were already planning for a secret wedding! _They haven't even gone out on dates for pete's sake!_ Roy thought, shaking his head.

_After his meeting with Friar Lawrence concerning their secret wedding, Romeo met with his closest friends in high spirits. Meanwhile, Juliet sent out her nurse to find Romeo. From her, she found out of the plans for the wedding to be held later that afternoon. Juliet had her parent's permission to visit Friar Lawrence to make her confessions; little did they know that their daughter went out a maid and came back a married woman. The couple eagerly looked forward to the joys that would come with nightfall._

Roy grimaced. He pictured Riza and her Romeo giggling shamelessly in joy of spending their first night together. Gross.

_But before that, Juliet had to return to her father's house, and Romeo went back into the city to meet his friends. And then a terrible thing occurred. Tybalt, still enraged at a Montague's appearance at the feast, met with Mercutio and Benvolio in the streets of Verona and were bandying words when Romeo arrived. Insults were thrown into his face by Tybalt to provoke a fight, but Romeo ignored them so in his stead, Mercutio accepted the Capulet's challenge for a duel. A heated battle ensued wherein Mercutio was killed by Tybalt. Furious, Romeo regretted restraining himself and took the Capulet's life like he did to his Mercutio. This enraged the Prince Escalus who forbade bloodshed in the streets, especially by the two families and exiled Romeo from Verona saying: "If he should ever be found inside the city walls, he shall die."_

A feeling of ease crept upon him. Roy smiled at the sadistic happiness he felt on their separation if not a little disappointed on how Juliet could forgive that outlaw so quickly. It occurred to him that he was reacting insanely to a child's storybook, but didn't dwell on the matter to continue his reading.

_And so Romeo spent his wedding night with his beloved Juliet, finding sublime happiness in each other's arms throughout the night. But morning came, whether one likes it or not, and so Romeo bade Juliet farewell and was gone, leaving his wife tearful and forlorn._

_By a cruel trick of fate, Count Paris had been to see old Lord Capulet and had gotten him to promise Juliet's hand in three day's time. And shocked as Juliet was by the idea of marrying Paris, she simply refused to do it and so bluntly rejected the proposal. This enraged Old Capulet and he threatened to throw her out if she doesn't obey him and marry._

_I see Havoc's still being rejected in the play._ He chuckled naughtily and swallowed a mouthful of beer.

_In desperation, Juliet sought help from Friar Lawrence. Moved by her love for her husband, the Friar gave her a small flask containing a curious liquid which, when swallowed, would put her in such a deep sleep that her breath and pulse will stop temporarily the next morning. She would seem to the world dead and shall be taken to the Capulet vault wherein after forty-two hours she would awaken to find Romeo beside her, waiting._

_And so Juliet rushed back to the household and meekly told her father of her change of heart. In his joy, Lord Capulet moved the wedding up a day. Later that evening, Juliet drank the potion and lay seemingly lifeless on the bed the following morning on her wedding day._

_Pain and cries filled what was supposedly to be fun and laughter, just as Juliet had planned, for this was the only way she and her Romeo could be together. When she wakes up, surely Romeo would be by her side, smiling, loving…the Friar promised to send word to him._

For a while, Roy pondered on Juliet, the ever so faithful Juliet, and smiled at the resemblance with the equally loyal Riza whom he knew would never betray him. The part, he agreed, suited his Lieutenant perfectly.

_But alas!Bad news travelled faster than good news, and Romeo was devastated at the news told by his manservant. Juliet was dead! His beloved was gone, forever. Quickly, he purchased a bottle of lethal poison from the town apothecary and set off to Verona, specifically, Juliet's tomb—never hearing Friar Lawrence's explanation. But when he arrived at the Capulet vault, he wasn't alone. Count Paris, who also loved Juliet, was saying his last farewells when he caught sight of the intruder. A fight raged between the two men equally loving the woman on the tomb, leaving Paris dead. Finally together with his wife, Romeo knelt beside her, and planted his last kiss on her white, cold lips._

This time, he really did choke on his beer, spraying more of the liquid in the air, followed by a series of coughing fits. _"Planted his last kiss on her white, cold lips. Kiss on her white, cold lips…..kiss…lips…"_ he subdued the strange rising sensation in his stomach and read more.

_Then, when his broken heart could sand no more, and he longed to join her in death, he drank his poison and died beside her._

_Not long afterwards, Juliet began to wake from her heavy sleep and was horrified to see her husband beside her, lifeless as she must have been while sleeping. It was only when she saw the cup in his hands did she understand what happened. She took the vessel in his hand, hoping to find some poison still left, for without her Romeo, she no longer wished to live. Finding none, she turned to kiss Romeo's lips gently, thinking that maybe there will be some there, but still, there was none._

Roy still winced at the kiss.

_So she took Romeo's dagger and drove it into her heart, smiling. They'd be together…even in death._

_Word of the tragedy soon spread through all Verona. Friar Lawrence told the whole story to explain what had happened until all knew, and the sad tale was known. In remorse by the death of their children, both Montagues and Capulets shook hands and embraced, their ancient quarrel becoming no more; and both families lived peacefully in friendship for evermore._

_the end_

Roy closed the book and held it on his lap. It was a good story, but he was too busy minding their said kisses to give the story credit it was due.

_Kisses!_ He thought, pacing back and forth. It confused him why kisses bothered him so, especially Riza's last kiss. It's improper for the whole military to see a normally proper and impeccable Lieutenant kissing a stranger. _Yes, that's it! Poor Riza would be teased by everyone. That's right…_he gave several more reasoning against the kisses while debating with himself in the shower. The recipient of the kiss also hung on his mind like a plague until he could stand it no longer. Only clothed in a towel knotted tightly on his waist, Roy dialed numbers on the phone and tapped his foot on the pool that had gathered underneath his feet.

"Hello?" a soft, uncertain voice filled with sleep answered form the other line. Time hadn't crossed his mind. He took a quick glance at the clock. It was already past midnight! "Hello?" the voice repeated, harder and more awake this time.

"Oh, Riza, It's Roy." He answered back. "Uhmm….Good morning!"

"R-Roy?" there was a long pause on which, he guessed, she was trying to recall who he was. "Oh! Roy—I mean, sir! What's the matter? What is it like—" another pause. "It's _twelve twenty-two_, sir. Why did you call?"

"Well, I read the…story. Romeo and Juliet, I mean. It's not bad." He snapped his fingers, a particular habit he did when he was nervous.

"**That's** why you called?" the tone of sleep was back in her voice, and he heard her yawn over the phone. "Sir, you can tell me that tomorrow or in the office…as long as the sun is shining…"

"It's Roy, Riza." By the way, are you really going to kiss Romeo in the play? Is it part of your script?"

"**What?!**" she said incredulously, near to the point of yelling. "Sir—Roy—sir—whatever! Are you drunk?" she asked suspiciously.

Roy blinked. Sure, he had drunk a few bottles of beer, but he was completely sober. Or at least he thought so. "No, I'm not….so is that a yes or a no?"

"Well, yes, but—Roy, did you call me just to ask about a kiss?"

The man snapped his fingers twice as fast. "Yeah. I thought it may bother you and uhm…the guys might tease you in office so…I was just wondering if you're ok with that because you can change the script if you want."

"No. No. It's fine. The guys already promised me, no teases, if I joined the play; but thank you anyway for your…concern."

"So you're fine about the kiss and all? There are more than two in the story if you didn't know…"

"Yes, I suppose. It's just like a greeting, sir, a simple greeting like hello. Satisfied? I want to go back to sleep…"

"Wait! Riza, are you sure? They might be laughing behind your back for all you know!"

Another long pause, Riza raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure. A kiss is a kiss and no more. Goodnight, sir."

Roy stared at the phone, the other line had already hung up. Returning the phone in place, he trudged back to the bathroom to finish his shower, musing on what she had said.

On the other while, Riza was sitting in bed, as awake as a person could possibly get. It was a lie. She questioned herself whether telling him that 'a kiss is just like a greeting' would mean deceiving him since she knew deep inside she didn't believe it either.

The kiss.

Yes, the kisses were the ones that disturbed her to twist Havoc's question for Roy.

"Another favor, Lieutenant, would you ask the Colonel about it too?" Jean Havoc said through his cigar. "It might greatly solve our problem if you did. He listens to you…in a different sort of way. Promise, ok?" he looked at her solemnly. "Ask him if he's interested to play the part of Romeo. Thanks, Hawkeye, we owe you **big** time."

"Alright, but wait, why me?"

Havoc stuck his head between the door and the wall, just when he was about to close it. "Honestly, I have a strong feeling he'll say no to us _guys_ without hesitation and say that it's stupid. But a _woman_ like you might make him reconsider. It's a whole different story when it comes to you women. So, good luck on that! He grinned , showing his white set of teeth and left before she could protest.

The kisses _did_ make the difference.

She didn't want to kiss him that way—all because of the play or for the sake of the play. She wanted to kiss him and him to kiss her back because…well, of love. Riza hugged her knees with the blanket. It would be so awkward to kiss someone—especially a superior—knowing that he doesn't care for you in any special way. She would rather kiss a stranger than kiss Roy. He was a person she sees every day at work and so how can she work properly if the play goes through with Roy as Romeo? A kiss would give her false hopes and would only distract her from her line of duty.

_No, it's better to kiss a stranger_, she assured herself firmly, closing her eyes to shut the topic until she finally fell back to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roy rolled on his bed, a comfortable spot always escaping his back and sides, sleep evading him as well. His throat produced a frustrated groan and he sat up wide-eyed and annoyed. No matter how hard he tried to let it sink in, it just wouldn't!

"A kiss is definitely not as simple as a greeting," he told himself with every fiber of his body in chorus. It just wasn't!

* * *

I think everything I left hanging at the first chapter was explained…..or was it? You can point anything you think I missed out, I would appreciate that, after all, I'm human. Thanks for the people who reviewed in the first chapter. You don't know how happy you guys made me. Thanks.

**--Gen-- (spot anything wrong with my grammar? Spelling? Anything at all? Tell me so I'll know.)**

**PlEaSe LeAvE ReViEw!**


End file.
